


The Sex Slave

by ShulkxReflet



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Boy Love, Disturbing Content, Grima Controlling Robin, M/M, Mind Control, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robin Brainwashed, Robin the Antagonist, Robin/Grima Dominant, Self Defense, Self Defense Lust, Sexual Slavery, Shulk Uke, Strong sexual content, Swearing, Torture, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShulkxReflet/pseuds/ShulkxReflet
Summary: Shulk has been captured by the shepherds and is sold into slavery.





	1. Chapter 1

“Here’s a belly rubber!”

The homs was shoved inside the tactician’s room. He was naked with duct tape on his lips and his hands were taped in front of him. The torturer gripped the homs’ hair making him wince in pain.

“How many cocks were inside your arse? 14 right? The tactician’s will be number 15.”

The torturer laughed and slapped the homs’ head.

“You got raped and lost your virginity. You’re such a whore! Haha!”

Robin was confused. He did not remember agreeing to have sex with a male or asking for one. Either way, he wouldn’t.

“He’s good at riding from what our troops are saying.”

The homs had his head down. His bottom was hurting after being gang-raped by seven men then the other half raped him one-by-one. He was taken into different rooms and forced to do different sex positions. After the homs got captured, the torturer decided to make him into a whore.

“Enjoy your toy Robin!”

The torturer laughed and left the room. The door locked by itself. The homs stood there shivering. His eyes were red, his body had bite marks, bruises, cuts, dried blood, and some lashes. Robin did not want to have sex with him. He scratched the back of his head and walked into his bathroom. He pulled the plug down and turned on the water. The homs stared at his bare feet. He was sad and disgusted. Robin was letting the water fill up so the homs could wash himself. He slowly approached the homs. He raised his head looking into Robin’s brown eyes. Robin could see fear inside his eyes. The tactician grabbed both of Shulk’s wrist. The homs shuts his eyes and a few tears dropped on the wooden floor. Robin slashed the tape freeing the homs’ hand then gently removed the tape from his mouth. The homs was shocked but kept his guard up.

“Why don’t you get yourself cleaned up…”

The homs said nothing.

“I’ll give you privacy…”

Robin gave the homs a towel.

“There’s some soap to wash your body and hair.”

The homs took the towel and walked inside the bathroom. Robin gently closed the door. The homs looked around the bathroom hoping no one was secretly inside. He feared someone was going to enter and rape him. The homs placed the towel on the toilet seat and climbed inside the tub. He warmly smiled once he felt how hot the water was. It felt relaxing. He never felt this good. Robin was looking for information about the homs. He found the profile and realized the young man was only 18 years old. His name was Shulk. The homs scrubbed around his body to get rid of the dried blood. The water started changing color. Once he was done, the homs dried himself with the towel. He took a deep breath and came out of the bathroom. Robin pointed to the bed. Shulk felt his heart drop. He hoped he wasn’t going to do things against his will. The tactician shook his head.

“I have to check your anus to see if you have any infections or diseases….”

Shulk crawled on the bed and slightly spread his legs. Robin got some gloves on. He knew his anus was infected and had a tear. The tactician got some lubricate and slicked his finger inside Shulk. The homs felt violated and tried to restrain himself from attacking the tactician. Robin rubbed around checking for cancer. He touched the prostate making Shulk’s eyes widen. The homs growled and swung his fist. Robin blocked it keeping a stern look. Both males made eye contact. There was fear in Shulk’s eyes while he could not read Robin’s. There was an awkward silence. Both males let their hands go. Robin was a fourth-degree black belt in taekwondo. He was respected in the army since he was a medic and the one who knew the enemy’s weak spots. The tactician had a kind heart. Shulk studied the tactician. He looked scary because of the red lines below his eyes. He could not tell if it was real blood or red paint. His eyes were red to. He was wearing white robes that had weird symbols that looked like red eyes. It looked as if they were staring at him. He wondered if they were real eyes. That could explain why he knew when Shulk was going to attack. Robin wasn’t human though. He was a dragon.

“I will be nice to you this once but next time, you will suffer if you do that again.”

Shulk swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

“Please, leave my room if you don’t want any treatment.”

Robin raised his arm and the door opened by itself. Shulk walked out of the room and the door gently closed by itself. The tactician had his arms crossed. He knew there was an ambush outside waiting for the homs. He sniffed the air and used his dragon vision. He turned around and looked through the door. The homs was hugging himself since it was cold. He had his head down and felt sad after he was taken away from his home. Robin began to count.

“3…2…1…”

“WHAAAAAAA!”

Robin grinned and lightly snickered. He could hear the homs pleading for help. He sat on his bed and watched the homs getting physically assaulted by his troops. He did not bother helping the homs. He was the enemy anyways. The homs’ nose was bleeding and broken. His teeth were covered with blood.

“Please! I have money!”

The soldiers laughed.

“Where’s your money? Up your arse!?”

“I’ll give you all my money from my homeland if you set me free!”

“What money!? You have no money!”

The soldier shoved the homs against the wall then punched his face. Shulk almost lost his balance. He sprinted away from the soldiers. They chased after him. Blood was dripping on the wooden floor. Robin could smell the blood. He licked his lips and wanted some. The tactician stood up and crossed his arms. He already knew the homs' weakness.

"He's just some stupid kid. He's nothing without the monado like everyone else who wields a legendary blade."

* * *

 

“Get back here you wanker!”

Shulk dashed through the door tripping over an object that appeared to be a shield. He fell with a loud thud and shook his head. He quickly rose back to his feet and felt his heart sink. He could see nothing but water from far away. The homs realized he was on a giant ship. There was no way he could escape. Jumping into the water was out of the question since he would drown from getting tired or eaten alive by the sea creatures. Shulk swallowed hard and screamed in pain once he was hit by a sledgehammer behind his legs. He collapsed on the ground seeing two warriors laughing at him. He could not see their faces since a helmet was covering them. Shulk moved onto his back and gulped. The warrior grabbed him by the throat and walked him below the ship. Shulk tried prying the warriors fingers but he did not have enough strength. He was tossed onto the ground that seemed to be wet. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was lying on someones blood. He checked his surroundings and realized he was inside a mini jail cell. The warrior gripped the homs’ hair making him wince in pain. He forced the homs on his bare feet.

“Lets see what you’re really made of you pussy!”

“We already know you’re nothing without that legendary blade!”

Shulk jerked his head away and realized he was trapped inside a cell with two warriors. They were tall and muscular. Shulk was by their chest. Sweat was flowing down his face and he began to quiver with fear.

“We will make you our bitch!”

Shulk found himself on his hands and knees. The warrior was ramming violently into the homs. The homs bit his lip to prevent him from screaming in pain. The skin slapping together and the warriors filthy hands touching the homs’ private parts were traumatizing him. He bit his lip hard once the warrior slapped his bottom again. It hurt the homs so much.

“Yeah!” He moaned as he slapped the homs bottom again. “You’re such a slut!”

“Have another hole filled! Haha!”

Shulk gulped. He moved his head once he saw a penis in his face. The warrior gripped Shulk’s hair forcing him to open his mouth and shoved his manhood inside. Shulk almost choked. He shut his eyes in disgust. He could feel the penis going down his throat.

“Suck it you whore!”

Shulk began to move his lips. The warrior grabbed the homs’ head and controlled the movement. After a while, the warriors released their seeds and filled up the homs. They weren’t done yet though. The homs was coughing and spitting out the semen. As his head was down, the warrior gripped the top of his head. The homs winced in pain. The two warriors stood at attention once Robin arrived.

“My Lord!”

Robin calmly walked over. Shulk was still lying on the ground becoming infuriated. If he had his monado, he could easily take everyone down. Robin knelt down, and both males made eye contact.

“For someone who could see the future, I don’t know how you were dumb enough to fall for that trap.”

Shulk knew the grandmaster already knew his weakness. He was very clever. He planned a surprised attack to his family. The grandmaster knew, Shulk’s weakness was for him not stopping the attacks on time. Robin could see through the homs. Blue eyes met red eyes.

“I bet I could kick your arse right now!”

The two warriors started laughing.

“You wish to challenge the great grandmaster Robin!?”

Robin nodded and removed his black jacket. His red eyes were glowing. He could see the homs' weak points. 

“But if you lose, you will be my pet for the rest of eternity.”

“I won’t lose! I know how to defend myself using a blade and I'm no ones pet!”

Robin shook his head.

“We’re not using blades. We’re using hand-to-hand combat. It wouldn't be fair for me to kill you easily.”

"You don't know who you are messing with!"

Robin had a creepy grin. "Ohhhhh! I quiver with FEAR!"

Shulk slowly stood up and raised his fist.

“I will take you down.”

Robin stood there saying nothing. He waited for the homs to make the first move. Shulk charged toward the grandmaster yelling. As he was about to swing his fist, Robin slightly moved and bashed the homs’ head against the wall. The two warriors started laughing.

“That’s a classic that never gets old!”

The homs clutches his head groaning in pain. There was a bump on his forehead now and blood flowing down his face. He turned his body and punched the grandmaster’s abdominal. His abdominal was hard. Robin did not even flinch or move. Instead, the homs hurt his hand. He rubbed his hand. It felt like he punched a wall. Shulk swung his fist again. Feeling bored, Robin grabbed his wrist twisting it. The homs screamed in pain. He then twirled the homs around then did a round kick to his neck hitting the pressure point. The homs fell on his side unconscious. The two warriors clapped and laughed.

“Did he even know that you know martial arts my Lord?”

Robin sighed and folded his hair back.

“I wasn’t even trying. My other attacks would have killed him easily but I want to have fun with my pet now.”

“Excellent choice my Lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shulk woke up with a massive headache. He remembered he got kicked in the face and was unconscious. The homs found himself lying in bed. As he turned his head, he saw the mage sitting down on the couch with his arms crossed. The homs growled and felt boiling anger take over him.

“YOU!”

Shulk got out of the bed attempting to kick the mage. As he was about to kick, Robin grabbed his ankle and slammed his elbow against the homs’ knee. The homs screamed in pain and fell backwards holding his knee. Robin stood up and raised his arms forming a stance. He was lightly hopping. The homs angrily slapped the floor and stood up raising his fist. He hollered as he tried kicking again. Robin slid back then spun around doing a reverse roundhouse kick. The heel hit the homs face knocking him down. Shulk groaned in pain and clenched his teeth together. He coughed violently. That was a powerful kick. His nose was bleeding and slowly got up raising his fist again. He was panting heavily. Robin smirked and dusted off his clothes. Shulk hollered again swinging his fist. Robin ducked down then did a tornado kick to the homs’ face sending flying back. The homs did not get back up. He felt intense pain. Robin was very powerful. The mage folded his hair back and lazily walked over to his pet.

“You should not be attacking your master.”

The homs was too stunned to say anything. The mage walked over admiring the homs’ naked body. He was not going to give him clothes. He raised his arm and the homs was picked up from the mage’s magic. His arms were raised above his head and shackled. The mage then snapped his fingers and a couple of chains wrapped around his ankles and legs forcing them to spread apart. Robin came closer to his pet and checked out his body. He loved how he was hanging in the air. He gripped the homs’ chin and crushed their lips together. After the kiss broke, the mage began removing his own clothes. The homs had tears flowing down his cheeks. Blood was flowing down his chin, neck, and chest.

“Tell me…” He muttered. “What did I do wrong?”

The mage’s eyes were glowing red.

“You’re the enemy.”

The homs remained silent and tried gaining his strength back. The mage came closer and kissed the homs lips. He had no choice but to accept the kiss.

“You’re very beautiful.”

Robin began kissing the homs’ neck then licked around.

“Your monado is useless against me.”

“I could still defeat you with another blade!”

“You can see the future? Your weakness is not being there on time to save your friends and recharging your monado. Your monado can’t harm people, only the mechon.”

Shulk hissed. This tactician was very smart.

“You’re my pet now. You and I are going to have some fun.”

Robin held a couple of syringes that were filled with sexual arousal. Shulk shook his head violently and moved his body violently. This was turning Robin on since he loved how Shulk’s manhood was bobbing.

“No! No! Get away from me!”

Robin stabbed the syringes into the homs’ neck making him cry out. The tactician waited until the homs was drunk and removed the chains. He gripped his slave’s chin and looked into his eyes noticing the pupils were enlarged. He pushed him on the bed. The homs was lying on his stomach with his legs spread apart. He was resting his head on the pillow. He looked so innocent resting on the bed. Robin wanted to have some fun. He grabbed the belt and notices the homs’ body was starting to sweat. The tactician couldn’t resist and whipped the belt against the homs’ round bottom making him gasp. Robin hit it again.

“OH!”

Robin wanted to hear more. He hit his bottom a lot harder leaving red marks. The homs was moaning out loud. The tactician continued hitting the homs’ bottom until it was completely red. Robin walked over to the side of the bed and the homs turned his head facing his master. Shulk groaned and grabbed Robin’s hardened cock.

“Ohhh…damn…”

Robin wasn’t expecting that. He watched as the homs moved his hand down and up. The tactician looked up closing his eyes since he loved how soft the homs’ fingers were.

“Oh…”

The homs was messing with his balls. He squeezed them and gently tugged them. Shulk removed his hand and loved how Robin’s manhood was bobbing freely. Shulk placed his finger on top of the head and pressed down then removed his finger watching his cock bob. Robin snapped out of it and groaned in pain. His eyes slowly opened and he couldn’t believe what he was doing. The tactician noticed the homs was trying to touch him. Robin had no choice but to knock him out. He hit the homs neck with his palm of his hand. He picked him up and washed his body. The symbol on his hand was glowing. Grima partially took over.

“Trying to make me rape someone!”

Robin was infuriated and got control of his body again. He studied the homs very carefully and noticed he was injured.

“I hope I didn’t create those bruises….”

* * *

Shulk woke up again feeling a massive headache. He realized he had clothes on but noticed he was wearing a white gi. He touched the gi and remembered this was for martial arts. He raised his head and glared once he saw Robin. The mage wrapped his white belt around his gi. The homs raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a white belt?”

Robin nodded.

“I don’t go by belts. The belt is only to tie my gi.”

“What belt are you truly then?”

Robin had a stern look on his face.

“Does it matter? Everyone should be treated with respect when it comes to martial arts. The black belt means nothing until you've been in a real fight then you can determine the art you learned is beneficial. I always wear my white belt to look for arrogance which is a huge weakness.”

Shulk stood up and remembered the bruises he had on his body.

“You say that now but abuse your power.”

“I did not hurt you, Grima did….”

Shulk lightly chuckled.

“Who’s Grima? Your imaginary friend?”

Robin showed the homs the mark of the fell dragon on his hand. The homs became speechless since he heard so many legends about the dragon. He did not realize Robin is the fell dragon.

“I do apologize if I did any harm but I want to teach you real self defense….”

“Why do you want to help me? I thought you said I was the enemy?”

“Technically, everyone is my enemy since I’m not on their side. Grima was controlling my body but now I have full control over it again.”

“What are you going to show me?”

Robin grabbed the homs by throat and shoved him against the wall. The homs was shakened. The mage had his hand holding his throat.

“Why are the common attacks in street fighting?”

“Punching and kicking…..”

The grandmaster nodded.

“How do you defend yourself when someone has their hand against your throat?”

“The groin?”

“Hitting the groin won’t always save you. The enemy could be on drugs, drunk, controlled, or they hide the groin since they already know the attack to well.”

The homs nodded.

“Focus.”

Shulk and Robin made eye contact.

“I’m going to show you how to escape when someone is on top.”

Shulk nodded.

“Get on the ground.”

The homs got on the ground and Robin got on top straddling him.

“Is this scary?”

The homs nodded.

Robin placed his hands on the homs throat.

“This is what they do to you. Either choke, throw punches, or remove your clothes.”

Shulk licked his lips. Robin looked into Shulk’s eyes.

“Don’t ever be afraid. Size does not matter when it comes to Jiu Jitsu.”

Shulk felt his heart racing.

“Try to get escape.”

Robin was holding the homs throat and pressed his weight down. The homs tried hitting his face and moving his legs.

“You’re dead.”

Shulk was shocked.

“You have 5 seconds to escape from a choke hold.”

The grandmaster got off him and lied down.

“Get on top.”

Shulk climbed on top of Robin.

“This move moves works on any opponent regardless of size.”

The homs nodded.

“Keep this right elbowed tucked in at all times! Now then, move your body to a slight angel! Don’t ever expose your back or the enemy will have an easy grip on you!”

Robin moved his body slightly with his elbow still tucked. The homs almost lost his balance. The mage then moved his left leg over the homs’ left leg trapping it.

“See what I’m doing? You move your left leg since your right leg is flat! Trap the leg!”

Shulk was observing. Robin then pulled his foot over his knee. He moved his right knee and elbow. He looked for the hook and pushed his body away from the homs. He then got on top of homs’ back wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him down. His arms were trapped. The mage let go.

“Seem easy?”

The homs nodded.

“Do it to me now.”

The two males continued practicing. Robin loved how Shulk was able to withstand the moves. He learned them so fast. The two males were wrestling around with their legs moving around violently. The two males were sweaty and drank some water.

“I will teach you how to escape from rape.”

The homs nodded.

“They raped you, didn’t they….”

The homs nodded sadly. The grandmaster became infuriated since he figured they did 3 versing 1 and he despised cowards. Robin lied down.

“Grab my throat.”

As Shulk grabbed his throat, Robin moved his legs against the homs hips and wrestled around. Once the homs’ body was loose, the mage slightly shifts his body moving both legs to the homs neck. His arm was trapped and extended in an uncomfortable position. The homs was tapping Robin’s legs in defeat. The mage let go of the homs arm.

“Don’t hesitate, break their arm!”

Shulk nodded and took a deep breath. The homs lied down while Robin gripped his neck. He grunted as he oved his feet and pressed it against the mage’s hips. Robin saw he was becoming loose and Shulk wrapped his legs around the mages while pulling his arm out. Robin tapped his leg in defeat.

“Good! There is triangles and lump bars.”

The two males stood up and shook hands.

“Have a goodnight Shulk.”

The homs nodded and climbed on the bed. He waited until the grandmaster left. Robin angrily knocked on one of the soldiers door.

“Open up!”

The door opened revealing the knights smiling once they saw their grandmaster.

“My Lord!”

Robin entered the room and closed the door locking it. The warriors noticed the grandmaster was infuriated.

“Is everything okay my Lord?”

The grandmaster kicked behind the warriors leg making collapse on his knees screaming in pain. He gripped the warrior’s hair.

“I despise cowards.”

He rammed the head against the wall. The two warriors pulled out their weapons. Robin smirked and raised his arm to lift the two warriors up. They forgot he was a mage. He clenched his fist and the two warriors limps were teared apart. He walked over to the warrior and his shook his head.

“So you love raping people huh? I’ll show you rape!”

Robin shoved a blade into the warriors entrance and thrusted it in and out. Blood was coming out of the entrance and shoved it inside slicing the prostate. He left the blade inside and watched the warrior fall limp.

“Hmph. Good riddance.”

The grandmaster left the room and locked it permanently. The other troops were asleep. The mage was placed a magic bomb where everyone was sleeping. He walked over to where Shulk was and noticed he was sleeping peacefully. He lifted him up and held him in his arms. Shulk wasn’t afraid since he knew his scent every well. He was holding Robin’s belt. He walked in the middle of the boat and snapped his fingers to create magic stairs. He walked on them and snapped his fingers to destroy the boat. Robin arrived in Florence and gently placed Shulk down.

“Where is your home Shulk?”

“I live in Colony 9.”

“I will do my best to get you back home.”

Shulk nodded and pinned Robin against the building. The mage did not even flinch. Shulk was gripping the front of his robes. Robin moved slightly while Shulk wrapped his leg around the mage’s. The grandmaster saw what Shulk was trying to do and went along with it. The homs brought the mage to the ground crushing their lips together.  Shulk was trying to be in control. Robin saw things differently and was able to get top of the homs. He felt Shulk’s legs wrap around his waist as they kissed. Citizens were walking by saying things at the two males but they didn’t care. The two males stopped what they were doing and paid for a hotel room. Robin picked up the homs like a kidnapper. The homs wrapped his arms around the mage’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist as he fell on the bed. Robin tapped his leg and the two males continued wrestling around trying to seize control. The two males found their clothes being ripped apart as their lips crushed together. Shulk managed to get Robin on the bottom and sat on him placing his hands on his neck. The mage gave up and let Shulk be on top. He knew a move to get the homs on the bottom but did not want to do anything. Robin placed his hands on the homs’ body. Shulk grabbed Robin’s hands and interlaced them.

“Shulk….”

“Robin….”

“We just met though….”

“You saved my life though…..”

Shulk felt something hard grinding against his bottom.

“It looks like your cock wants to go inside me to….”

Robin’s face was all red since he was hard. Shulk continued rubbing his bottom against the grandmaster’s manhood. He closed his eyes and let the homs dominant him.


End file.
